Got to be awesome
by slashblack89
Summary: this is a spoof to the television series "I (almost) got away with it". this story is about wario and waluigi who are wanted for murder. find out how long these brothers can stay on the run before getting caught Warning: contains cursing and violence. if you don't like cussing or violence please do not read.


For the record: I do not own Wario or any other character used in this story. And I don't own the television show "I almost got away with it". It's just a show that I happen to watch a lot and decided to make a spoof fan fiction of it using Mario characters. Just something I whipped up. This doesn't contain sex cursing and a bit script. If you are offended by cursing please don't read anymore. You have been warned so please enjoy.

**Got to be awesome**

Criminals sometimes try to escape from justice. This is the story of how one man ALMOST GOT AWAY WITH IT.

Wario is seasoned treasure hunting criminal. He's been in and out of jail most of his life. His hobbies involve robbing and stealing treasure. He loves money and is ready to graduate from robbing mere citizens to robbing a bank.

January 21 2003. Wario and his brother, Waluigi are standing outside of the diamond city first national bank. They are prepared to rob it. Waluigi however is a little nervous and is having second thoughts.

**Wario**: I had to calm my brother down. We came too far for to back out. It was now or never at this point. I was'nt ready to quit.

After a pep talk Wario and his brother put their ski mask on and entered the bank with guns in hand. The mushroom tellers are terrified.

**Wario**: the plan was to get the money and get out of there without hurting anybody.

Waluigi grows anxious. He begins to get worried that the 2 will get caught. He becomes so worried that he begins to get paranoid. When one of the tellers reach behind the counter to get money for the 2 robbers Waluigi thinks she is sounding an alarm for the police. He shoots her in the chest.

**Wario**: when he did that I knew it was over. I knew we were fucked.

Wario panics. He gets the money that they had in their sacks, grabs his brother Waluigi and the 2 flee from the bank with only 6,000$. They get in their getaway Van and speed off. The 2 argue as Wario drives. As they argue Wario notices a police car in his rear view.

**Wario**: when I see that cop car I'm thinking "oh fuck". I knew they knew we just hit a bank. They know who we are. We're fucked.

The police then threw their lights on. Running from the cops can bring a lot of unwanted attention but If Wario stops for the police he and his brother could be going to prison.

…

Surprisingly enough the police drive around the van. Wario and Waluigi are relieved. They continue to drive farther away from the crime scene. Meanwhile detective green toad arrives on the scene. He's been with the Diamond city police for 15 years.

**Det. Green Toad**: when I got to the scene I was told it was a bank heist gone wrong. I asked one the bank tellers to describe the robbers. He said that they wore ski mask but could make out their voices. He said they have Italian accents. It wasn't much but it was enough to go on.

While detective Green toad and the diamond city CSI worked at the crime scene, Wario and Waluigi decided to ditch the van and hideout at their friend's house. The 2 were shook up and decide not to tell the friend what they did. The friend sensed that the 2 were upset and grows suspicious.

**Friend**: I remember that Wario and Waluigi came to my house. They were acting kind of strange I really couldn't put my finger on it but something wasn't right. I decided to ask.

After asking Wario and Waluigi what was wrong the 2 hesitated. Finally after deciding to come clean they told their friend what happened.

**Wario**: I told him that we robbed a bank and that we got some money.

Wario and Waluigi decide to keep the murder part a secret. Moments later the incident is displayed on TV. It mentioned the dead teller and the crime that was commited.

**Wario**: the woman on TV said 2 guys were wanted for a bank robbery and murder. She didn't know our names or nothing. I was kind of relieved.

The friend is suspicious about the murder and bank heist. Wario denies that that crime was done by them. He claimed that it was a different crime committed by someone else. The friend is skeptical but nonetheless tells Wario and Waluigi that he won't tell on them. Later on that night while Wario and Waluigi is sleep the friend sneaks outside and calls the police.

**Friend**: I didn't want to be a part of this. I figured if the police found out they robbed the bank and I let them stay at my place I'd be going to jail for harboring criminals.

The police now have identities of Wario and Waluigi. They rush into action. Wario and Waluigi are sleep. If the police get there in time the 2 will be going to prison.

…

Waluigi can't sleep. He begins to get paranoid and wakes up. He wakes up Wario and insists that they leave.

**Wario**: Waluigi wakes me up claiming that we shouldn't have told our friend what we did and that we should leave the house.

Wario taking his brother's advice, decided to leave. On their way out of the house the 2 are shocked to see a whole fleet of police vehicles out in the front of the house.

**Wario**: my heart dropped. I knew that there was no way in hell we were getting away from this. We're busted. We're fucked.

Waluigi has an idea. The 2 decide to hide in coat covers in the closet. The FBI and police ran in pointing guns everywhere.

**Wario**: I told Waluigi not to say shit. He was scared. We hid in those coat covers for about an hour.

The police search high and low in the house. They don't find Wario or Waluigi or their money. After another hour they leave. Wario and Waluigi came out of hiding. They decided to leave the house.

**Wario**: my first instinct was to kill that snitch motherfucker. My brother insisted otherwise so we left.

The next day detective Green toad received word that Wario and Waluigi was at their friend's house. He decided to have police scan the area on possible areas they can be hiding. Posters are posted or the two criminals. What he doesn't know is that the brothers are far away in another city. They use some of their money to buy fancy clothes to throw police off from their normal looks.

**Wario**: tuxedos, suits, costumes. We bought about 200 dollars worth of shit. We were awesome.

The brothers even get their hair done in a style. They then decide to hit up some clubs.

**Wario**: the thing about being a fugitive is that you never know when you'll get caught. Live up each moment like it's no tomorrow.

Weeks pass. Wario and Waluigi's track disappear and detective Green Toad begins to lose faith that he would ever catch the brothers.

**Detective Green Toad**: every detective knows that when a case goes cold it can be hard to track the people. I didn't give up. I knew Wario and Waluigi were closer than I thought. They were going to slip up sooner or later.

March, 13, 2003. The brothers have been on the run for close to 2 months. They end up at a club.

**Wario**: we were eased up. The police couldn't find us. We were mingling with big shots. We thought we got away with it.

Waluigi decided to hammer up some drinks. He gets drunk. Wario can't believe it.

**Wario**: we're two of the most wanted criminals in the land and you want to go and get shit faced on me? And in public.

Wario tries to wake Waluigi up. After he wakes up the two men walk outside. Waluigi is stumbling. He can't walk straight and it gets a lot of attention.

**Wario**: people were looking at us. This motherfuckerfucker couldn't get his act right.

A nearby policeman spots them and decides to stop. He hops out the car. Wario takes off running. Waluigi tries to run but he is too intoxicated and can't run far. The policeman tackles Waluigi and arrests him. Waluigi spends the night in jail. The police find out who he is and decides to keep him. They interrogate him. Waluigi tells the police that it was him who shot the bank teller. He doesn't give the police much more information than that and is sent to jail. Wario on the other hand is still out.

April, 05, 2003 after 3 months of clubbing and spending money here and there he's down to 400 dollars. Wario decided to use his last money to buy a Plane ticket to water land where he plans to disappear forever. He goes to the airport but is delayed cause of a dilemma in line.

**Wario**: some woman was catching an attitude with the staff. A fight broke out so our flight was delayed.

Wario has a lot on his mind and is not paying attention. All he can think about is getting out. Decided to wait in the lobby while the trouble gets settled. A woman sees him and calls the police. Wario has no idea that the police are called on him. Will he get away this time or will he have to change his fancy clothes for an orange jumpsuit?

…..

Wario suddenly has to use the bathroom. He walks into the men's restroom. The police arrive looking for him. They get a tip he's in the bathroom. Wario is washing his hands in the bathroom.

**Wario**: I'm washing my hands when all of a sudden the police burst in. the basturds yelled "you're under arrest". And that's when I know it's over.

Wario is handcuffed. After 3 months on the run the Italian treasure hunter is arrested and taken to jail.

Detective Green Toad: when I heard that Wario was captured I was excited.

Wario and Waluigi stand trial. Waluigi pleads guilty to armed robbery and first degree murder he is sentenced to 104 years in prison. Wario pleads guilty to armed bank robbery and accessory to murder. He is sentenced to 50 years in prison. The 2 are currently serving their time in the Diamond city maximum security prison.

**Wario**: I regret doing this. Someone lost their life because of my selfishness. If you're thinking about committing a crime for money don't do it. It's not worth your freedom. I spend many days wishing I can take it back. I played the game and I lost. It can happen to anybody.

Wario almost got away with it. It's not something all criminals can pull just goes to show you, You do the crime you do the time.

…..

**The End**


End file.
